


卑鄙的、大人

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 年齡操作有
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 3





	卑鄙的、大人

櫻井翔帶著一身疲累回到住處，看到隔壁家打扮花枝招展的兒子倚靠在自己家門上，突然懷念和哀悼起過去對方純真美好的模樣。

「啊、歡迎回來。」

「你不能父母去鄉下養老就每天尋歡作樂啊。」

走近後聞到對方身上混雜著香水、酒精和香菸的味道忍不住皺眉，伸手揉了一把對方已經有些散亂的頭髮，惹來不滿嘖聲和白眼。

「我才不是尋歡作樂，我是去工作。」

拍開櫻井的手，說自己可是好心帶了宵夜，櫻井再不開門就不要吃了。

「你又忘了帶鑰匙？」

「沒，帶了，懶得拿。」

櫻井嘆了口氣替松本開了門，抬手戲劇性的彎腰擺手比了請的動作，松本一臉看神經病的樣子翻了個白眼進屋去。松本潤在父母打算下鄉養老時找櫻井商量過，松本那時還在念書，沒有收入也沒有其他親戚住在東京，櫻井在考量過後便忍痛分出自己的書房給松本住，前提是家事與三餐松本負責，房租則是外面的將近一半。

對於櫻井這樣品性好個性又好，重點是松本從小就仰慕著櫻井，這樣的鄰居如此善意的舉動松本夫婦當然沒什麼好反對的，只要松本潤別帶給櫻井麻煩，剩下的要兩人自己商量便下鄉去了。

松本高中畢業後找到了酒吧的工作，當調酒師的學徒，有了穩定的收入卻依舊住在櫻井家。櫻井也沒趕人，總對外宣稱潤是自己的寶貝弟弟，當然不會趕出門。

「櫻井さん，你下星期四晚上有空嗎？」

「下星期四......」

櫻井從提包裡拿出記事本，看了下日曆又看了下行程表，發現那天是松本的生日，自己也早就將那天晚上空下來了。雖然單方面的安排好行程，但櫻井也不想讓松本勉強配合自己。

「有喔，怎麼了？」

「那、晚上來我們店裡吧！」

松本開心的湊近，說自己已經能獨自站吧台，想讓櫻井來看看自己工作的樣子，想讓櫻井理解自己想做的事情並不是對方想像中的糟糕。

「唉？」

「......不願意？」

以為不是有約被拒就是一起吃飯，聽到這般的邀請櫻井反倒錯愕了，愣愣的看著松本有些反應不過來。而本來滿臉期待的松本則因對方的反應而擔心起來，小心翼翼的詢問。

「啊、不是......我以為你不會想讓我去的......」

「......為什麼，我又不是在做什麼見不得人的工作，不想來就算了！」

松本說到最後莫名的生氣，在櫻井面前總感到莫名的卑微和渺小，對方的反應則讓自己更加的自卑。賭氣的摔門進房，明明不想這樣跟對方說話，可卻控制不住自己的嘴。

「......糟了......」

傷害到對方了吧？望著關上的門板櫻井翔有些懊惱，現下肯定不想見自己的，自己硬去打擾對方又能有什麼用。外頭的人無奈的抬頭望向天花板，想著該如何與松本潤想處，總感覺兩人之間的鴻溝似乎越來越大。將記事本收好，在松本房前猶豫了許久還是沒敲門，完全不知道能說些什麼。

洗完澡出來櫻井熱了松本帶回的宵夜，份量不多看起來只有一人份，櫻井想著松本真的是貼心的孩子，總是會為別人著想。吃飽收拾過後拿了啤酒和公司文件在飯桌上看著，一邊等松本出房門，等到自己都睏了人都沒出來，只能死心進房睡覺。

松本聽到關門聲才悄悄開門，確定外頭沒人才去洗澡，因莫名的罪惡感而不想見到櫻井，等到對方去睡了才肯去洗澡。感到生氣與失落，自己永遠無法好好面對櫻井，不知何時對方的一舉一動總讓自己特別在意。尤其對方行程總是特別滿，能夠與對方相處的時間少得可憐，要不是今天自己提早下班，根本無法和對方碰到面。

希望對方少應酬，不希望對方酒喝太多，更不喜歡對方回來時身上帶著女人的香水味。松本從沒和櫻井說這些，因為自己根本沒有身份和立場說出這些話，一方面又催眠自己是因為從小就把對方當哥哥看待，所以希望對方能夠注意身體，但怎麼也說不出口。

兩人之間的尷尬持續到了松本生日當天，櫻井一下班便去了松本工作的酒吧。酒吧乾乾淨淨也沒有吵雜的人群，寧靜舒服的氛圍讓人放鬆，服務生上前來招呼，櫻井入坐後卻發現自己怎麼都找不到松本。一問之下才知道松本臨時找了和人換班，今天似乎和人有約。

「啊......是這樣啊......謝謝了。」

櫻井有些無奈的笑了，坐在吧台發楞，酒保這時遞來了擦手的熱毛巾。

「是櫻井さん嗎？」

櫻井訝異的看向酒保，沒有想過對方會知道自己的名字。酒保露出了笑容，詢問櫻井想喝些什麼，櫻井想了一會，發現自己最初的目的根本不是來喝酒的，心裡一個名單都沒有，搖了搖頭問酒保有沒有推薦。

「啊......這樣的話，馬丁尼可以嗎？」

酒保挑了最基本的調酒，說馬丁尼代表著成熟性感的男性，櫻井非常符合這樣的形象。

「小潤學的第一杯調酒，就是馬丁尼喔。」

櫻井望著酒保帶著深意的笑容和意有所指的話語，眨了兩下眼，失笑了聲沒有接話，低下頭看自己的手。想著兩人之間不知什麼時候開始變得尷尬，從什麼時候開始，唯獨面對松本，自己永遠找不到話題。嘆了口氣揉了揉太陽穴，明明刻意把時間空下來想替松本慶祝二十歲生日的，現下卻獨自坐在酒吧喝酒。

「真是不行啊......」

「櫻井さん最近遇上什麼事了嗎？......馬丁尼，請用。」

酒保將杯子輕推到櫻井面前，輕聲詢問。櫻井看著杯中的橄欖，發現自己已經不了解那個總跟在自己身後，那個嬌小纖細的松本潤。抬頭想著也許能從酒保這知道些什麼，才想開口就發現根本不知道對方的名字。

「相葉，我叫相葉雅紀。」

「啊......是，相葉さん......相葉さん怎麼看潤的？他最近......」

「小潤他很棒喔，是個很上進又貼心的孩子，不過......他上星期突然變得很憂鬱呢。」

上星期，就是兩人鬧僵的時候吧，櫻井又嘆了口氣，端起酒杯嚐了口。高濃度酒精滑過喉嚨，櫻井忍不住蹙眉，酒中特有的苦澀和芬芳蔓延，櫻井舔了舔唇，緊繃的精神好像稍微得到了紓緩。

「......上禮拜啊......我不曉得該怎麼說......大概算吵架了吧......」

「原來如此......小潤原來這麼喜歡你啊。」

「......咦？」

「遇到事情會想趕快解決，直接快速這才是小潤做事風格，不是嗎？」

「......嗯......」

「那麼，他為了什麼，鬱悶了一個星期多呢？」

相葉笑著，直勾勾地望著，望的櫻井心裡發毛。逃避似的轉頭往後看，又回頭看向相葉，心虛的笑了。心裡想著當然知道是因為自己，但就是不懂為什麼啊！

「櫻井さん明天再來一次吧。」

相葉放下手裡擦拭到一半的杯子，突然跳了個話題要求櫻井明天下班再過來，便催促櫻井把酒喝完趕緊回家，說不定松本在家等著。等櫻井回過神來已經坐上回家的計程車，連自己方才有沒有付錢都忘了。看著車窗外一閃而過的燈光，突然覺得自己這樣很可悲，心裡莫名空虛。

松本根本不在，到家後的櫻井望著漆黑空蕩的房間，不懂自己為何要趕著回來，回來又是為了什麼？將提包外套往小沙發一丟，掏出手機點開久久沒使用的約會軟體。

「啊......沒錯，我就是骯髒的大人......」

邊瀏覽著名單邊喃喃自語，櫻井完全處於消極的狀態，找了一圈女性發現沒有中意的找起了男性列表。櫻井其實也明白，就是因為自己男女都可以，才會下意識的想和松本潤拉開距離，卻又忍不住想多接近對方。

看著整頁頭貼櫻井只覺得頭皮發麻，不是裝模作樣可連楚楚就是滿身肌肉，才剛想關掉軟體才發現自己有未讀通知。

只有簡單的招呼，櫻井看了下資料和照片，裡頭的人扭著腰靠在桌邊，臉刻意不朝鏡頭，黑色無袖背心凸顯對方腰部線條。賞心悅目的男孩讓櫻井心情大好，發現除了對方剛成年，興趣什麼的都和自己相似。

「Lucky~」

櫻井回覆了訊息，沒一會又跳出了通知，一來一往半小時過去，青年突然約櫻井去愛情旅館。卻在大膽邀約過後羞澀說自己是第一次，整個撓的櫻井心癢。

「這個可愛的犯規啊！」

櫻井抽掉領帶，起身進房換衣服，見還有時間提早出門去旅館附近的情趣用品店買了全新的潤滑液和保險套，特地挑了蜜桃口味。到旅店之後先行付款拿了鑰匙，吩咐櫃檯把備份鑰匙給等等來的青年，進房傳了房號給對方便直接去洗澡。

聽到有人輕手輕腳的開門，櫻井加快速度洗完，圍了條毛巾就出浴室，看到來人卻錯愕得說不出話來。和青年兩人面對面呆愣了有一分鐘才回神，青年看著櫻井緩慢的關上浴室門才回過神來。

「你為什麼在這？」

先開口的是櫻井，抹了抹臉，伸手撿回自己的衣服穿上。

「我才想問你。」

松本挑眉，撇過臉不想去看櫻井，覺得自己真是衰到家，不想見誰卻偏偏見到誰。第一次來這種地方，緊張得要死，但其實也只是意氣用事，看到是櫻井更有種被抓包得羞恥。腦袋沉悶的無法思考，耳朵不知為何開始耳鳴，焦躁地抬手敲腦袋。

「......煩死了，我要回去了。」

「等下。」

櫻井伸手拉住欲離開的松本，皺眉欲言又止。

「做什麼？有話快說！」

被看得不耐煩，松本見對方不說話，甩開櫻井的手開門想走。

「你......真的是第一次？」

「......關你什麼事。」

松本有些腦羞，想著櫻井難道是在嘲笑自己？！腦子一團亂，根本沒注意到對方臉色，甩上門就不見了蹤影。明明是想忘記櫻井才約人一夜情，明明不想見到對方的......明明因為對方才意氣用事......都是因為櫻井翔！

「可惡！」

松本一路狂奔，直到喘不過氣來才緩下腳步，找了間便利商店買水喝。松本抱著包包蹲在店門口抓著手機放空，才想著要回家就看到櫻井傳了訊息。

"我在家等你，我們需要談談。"

「......好想死......」

松本保持著姿勢回想方才的事，看到不遠處有隻野貓蹭著牆往自己的方向走來，隔了一步之遙的距離躺了下來，一人一貓面無表情的對望了許久。

「什麼嘛......你也要嘲笑我嗎？」

松本對著貓輕聲道，伸出手緩慢的靠近貓，就在快碰到貓時突然被制止。

「最好不要碰他喔。」

轉頭一看是便利商店的店員，緩慢的走到自己身邊蹲下，手裡拿著一碗飼料。

「胖子脾氣不好，會被抓傷的。」

店員在貓面前放下碗，抬起手讓松本看手上的抓痕。說自己照顧胖子那麼久還是被抓傷了，最一開始帶胖子去結紮時更慘，被咬又被抓因此挨了一針還一個禮拜不能好好做事。

「因為他聽不懂嘛......要是懂也不會抓我了吧？」

店員輕笑了一聲，伸手摸了一把貓尾巴又趕緊縮回手，笑了兩聲便回店裡去了。松本望著對方的背影，看對方洗了手又回到櫃檯，整理起檯面和煙櫃。松本移回視線，站起身靠著牆壁想著店員所說的話，直到肚子餓的難受才想起自己還沒吃飯。

才在瀏覽便利商店裡的便當，手機又傳來了訊息。

"肚子餓......快回來，求你了。"

「自己去買東西吃啊......」

松本嘆了口氣拿了兩個便當和一個蛋糕捲，慢吞吞的走回家。

「......我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」

迎接松本的是穿著棉質運動服土到不行，還笑得尷尬的櫻井。松本看著櫻井好一會，才默默的脫了鞋子進到廚房裡，重新料理便當裡的飯菜，等東西端上桌櫻井已經擺好餐具，一臉迫不及待。

松本也坐了下來，喝了點水才吃東西，卻因為餓過頭根本沒什麼食慾。沒幾口就放下了筷子，櫻井也吃了一半有了，兩人只能尷尬沉默的看著自己碗裡。

「那個......你是不是討厭我啊？」

先開口的是櫻井，也停下吃飯的動作望著松本。見對方愣了一會搖搖頭，卻也不開口說話，櫻井有些急了，又向對方道歉說上自己並沒有覺得對方的工作不好，只是沒想過對方會想讓自己去，因為自己覺得讓認識的人來看自己工作是件很尷尬的事。

松本低著頭安靜聽著，手指在杯身遊走撫去凝結的水珠。櫻井發現只有自己單方面的在說話，不僅沒有得到任何的回覆，對方似乎也沒有要開口的意思。

「還是我哪裡惹你生氣了？」

「櫻井さん......」

等了許久終於等到松本開口，櫻井趕緊閉上嘴。

「這種問題......」不應該是你問的啊......

明明寄人籬下的是我，明明亂發脾氣的是我，明明都是我自己太幼稚。果然還是......造成了櫻井的困擾......

「......對不起......」

「櫻井さん......對不起......」

「潤......你......」

「......我明天、不，能不能給我一個星期......一個星期就好，我會趕緊找、唔！」

「松潤！」

櫻井提高了音量想制止松本繼續講下去，松本像隻受驚的小貓僵直了身體抖了抖，緩緩抬頭看向櫻井。眼角泛紅的松本眼裡滿是驚慌和委屈，彷彿回到十初歲的樣子，讓人感到不捨。

「......為什麼道歉？」

櫻井想了想，覺得兩人之間的誤會有些太深了，今天不解決肯定無法安心。伸手握住松本的手，沒打算讓對方繼續逃避下去，是時候該把事情說清楚了。

松本掙扎著想把手抽回，牽扯到櫻井的手而打翻水杯，對方卻依舊不放手。櫻井站起身將松本也拉起，空閒的手將水杯立好以防滾下桌子摔破。

「告訴我。」

「為什麼想搬出去？為什麼道歉？......為什麼......難過？」

松本低頭不語，再度掙扎了一會發現無果，搖了搖頭，低聲說了句沒有為什麼。

「......說謊。」

櫻井望著松本長長的睫毛出神，喃喃回應，松本因而抬頭，兩人視線撞在一起，櫻井才回過神。

「你說謊。」

櫻井再度堅定的說道，雙手用力捧住松本雙頰，讓對方抬頭看向自己。

「你說謊......還是你和......男人在一起？」

櫻井盯著松本的雙眸，看到對方因自己的話語而不安，奮力掙脫了桎梏。櫻井追了上去，兩人拉扯間撞到櫃子，擺放在上頭的威士忌應聲碎裂，櫻井見狀趕緊推開松本，卻自己踩到碎片。傷口不大，但加上酒精，櫻井覺得自己疼的根本坐不住，蜷縮在地板上呻吟著，完全無法動彈。

「櫻井さん！」

一回頭松本整個嚇傻了，趕緊上前去托住櫻井的小腿，等對方終於適應了疼痛放鬆下來時，鮮紅已經染上了松本的衣褲。

「......你沒事吧？」

櫻井費力的撐起上半身詢問松本，見對方搖頭便慢吞吞想收回自己的腿看看腳底的傷勢，卻被一把抓住腳踝。

「你不要亂動......」

松本四處張望尋找能讓櫻井墊腳的東西，伸長手勾過沙發上的公事包和抱枕，放置好櫻井的腿才站起身。

「......櫻井さん，我有穿鞋。」

櫻井往下看去失笑出聲，松本穿著專屬他的毛絨室內拖，而方才自己完全把這事給忘了。

「我去拿醫藥箱，你別亂動。」

櫻井無力的躺回地板輕聲回應，躺在地板上聞著威士忌濃烈的氣味覺得自己都快醉了。轉頭看著滿地的酒水，抬手就能碰到，指尖輕點沾了少許往嘴裡放。想起早些時候去酒吧時酒保和自己說的話，聞聲看向捧著醫藥箱走來的松本，心裡冒出了不可思議的想法。

望著松本一臉擔憂的捧起自己的腳，櫻井認為自己太不應該，心裡暖烘烘的同時也感到愧疚。

「松潤你......喜歡我嗎？」

松本聽到錯愕的抬頭，驚嚇而沒注意到手指的力道，拿著優點棉片準備擦藥的手一抖就聽到櫻井的慘叫。

「我不懂你在......說什麼。」

松本驚慌的低下頭，不願去面對櫻井的視線，就算對方正抱著自己的小腿誇張的哀號。

「疼、疼、疼......」

原本已經止住血的傷口又再度滲血，松本見狀趕緊拉住亂動的腿，拍了一把對方大腿要對方忍耐。

「很疼啊......溫柔一點嘛......」

櫻井眼角掛淚可憐兮兮的哀求松本手下留情，鼻子一抽一抽像小動物似的。

「都已經三十好幾了，請忍一忍。」

松本挑了挑眉，要櫻井做好心理準備。看對方抓起衣角咬住，視死如歸的模樣忍不住笑了，又說了句大叔好好忍耐便迅速止血包紮，拆了新的將優點棉片貼上傷口，處理完便起身打算打掃地上的狼藉。

櫻井緩慢的爬起身掙扎著爬上沙發窩著，看著忙碌的松本想繼續方才的話題。

「謝謝你了，松潤。」

「不會......」是我讓你受傷的......

「你是認真想搬出去嗎？」

櫻井趴在沙發上仰望著松本，看著對方停下了手頭的動作，好一會兒才回頭看自己。松本立刻避開視線搖了搖頭，輕輕說了句抱歉便躲進廚房去了。等松本清理完地板，櫻井單腳一跳一跳的回到餐桌邊，想繼續將晚餐吃完。松本見狀動作迅速的拿去加熱又放回餐桌上，兩人又回到了尷尬的面對面用餐情形。

「衣服......抱歉了。」

松本低頭看了眼自己的衣服，是現在最喜歡的其中一件，潔白的布料蹭了些深褐色的印記。指尖輕觸感覺到血液凝固的堅硬，捏著衣服捏搓幾下，松本抬頭看向櫻井。

「賠我。」

「啊、當然，衣服會賠給你的。」

「......不對......」

「......潤？」

松本雙手摀住臉，低喃著不可以、不行，最後還是壓抑不住情感，淚水奪眶而出。

「......沒關係的，你可以和我說的......發生什麼事了？」

櫻井有些慌，發現近幾年已經好久沒看到松本這般的脆弱，艱難的起身移動到松本身邊，猶豫了片刻還是將手搭上對方肩膀。

「有關係！我、我......」

松本抬頭，哭紅的雙眸瞪著櫻井，卻無法開口將心中所想告訴對方，沒有勇氣，更無法承受。

「潤，你不說你怎麼知道？」

櫻井輕捏松本的肩膀，認真地看著無措的松本，看著對方睫毛上的晶亮，只想伸手替對方拭去臉上的淚水。

「......喜歡......」

「嗯？」

「我喜歡你......」

「......嗯。」

「是愛情的喜歡......是想親吻、擁抱的喜歡，你知道嗎？！」

櫻井驚訝的看著松本，自己從沒想過松本對自己抱持這樣的情感，一時不知道該說什麼。松本心死的拍開櫻井的手，站起身想離開。

「等等！」

櫻井下意識踏出腳想阻止對方離開，卻忘了腳上的傷，重心不穩便拉著松本一起摔落地板。松本半被壓在櫻井身下，想起身也不是想推開對方也不是，無奈的嘆了口氣。

「好痛......你今天到底要摔幾次......」

「抱歉......你沒事吧？」

櫻井卻笑著道歉，有些困難的爬起身子由上而下俯視松本，雖然臉色因為傷口疼的厲害而有些慘白。松本搖了搖頭，雖然背部有些疼卻不礙事。

「你為什麼會覺得有關係？」

「......什麼？」

「因為年齡？還是性別？還是你對自己這麼沒信心？」

松本望著櫻井的雙眼沒反應過來，對方卻已經湊近，唇瓣被覆上另一柔軟，等對方離開才回過神，瞬間羞紅了臉。

「......抱歉......讓你這麼難受......」

櫻井稍稍退開，伸手輕撫上松本的髮絲，又捏了捏對方還保留點稚嫩的雙頰。松本一時無法相信，抬手一勾兩人唇瓣不算輕的撞在一起，急躁的舔吻，卻一下就被櫻井奪回主導權，被奪走缺氧又脫力的躺回地板上。

當兩人終於分開時松本已經幾乎快無法呼吸，雙手緊緊揪著對方衣服大口喘息，眼神有些迷濛。

「櫻井さん......太狡猾了......」

「因為我是卑鄙的大人啊。」

櫻井用低沉的嗓音輕笑低語，在松本耳邊性感又挑逗，卻在下一秒從松本身上翻身，用沒受傷的腳撐地想站起身，松本趕緊爬起幫忙櫻井起身。櫻井站好身，理了理衣服，這才看向一臉困惑的松本，握住對方雙手。

「那麼，潤くん，你願意和我這個大你快十歲，但長得帥的大叔交往嗎？」

「不......」

「唉？！」

松本笑著上前將兩人距離拉近，稍抬頭貼著櫻井的唇輕聲。

「你才不帥......你超帥。」

松本發現兩人開始交往之後有人越來越懶散了，但偶爾也會有例外。

「櫻井さん！」

「什麼......？」

「還說什麼！都說了衣服和襪子不要亂丟！」

「啊......抱歉......」

松本看著攤躺在沙發上，難得貌似在逃避的櫻井，替對方收拾亂丟的衣服後走到對方身邊一屁股坐在對方腿上。放輕了嗓音，用著自己特有的小奶音詢問消沉的櫻井。

「怎麼了？」

「嗯......」

「......工作上的事？」

「......嗯......」

「這樣啊......」

「抱歉......」

櫻井抬手摀住臉，雖然隔天放假卻完全沒有放鬆的心情。而松本隔天下午也要工作，所以兩人並沒有約，感覺有些浪費這寶貴的相處時間。松本看著意志消沉的櫻井，希望能為對方做些什麼，腦袋轉了圈，站起身回房裡拿了包便準備出門，出門前找到櫻井的手機開了聲音。

「我出門一趟。」

「路上小心......」

松本離開不到十五分鐘櫻井的手機便一直傳來訊息鈴聲，終於受不了爬起身的櫻井找到被放在餐桌上的手機。煩躁地想把手機關機，卻發現某個交友軟體一直跳出訊息。

「啊......」

滑開手機發現一直有人傳訊息過來，煽情又撩人，說著自己相當寂寞，希望這樣的夜晚有櫻井的陪伴。沒一會兒又傳了張照片，是離家不遠的某間愛情旅館，又傳訊息來說自己已經進了某號房間，要櫻井快些來。看著露骨的訊息櫻井忍不住笑了，回房換了衣服便出門，一點猶豫也沒有。

先行到情趣用品店買了些東西，這才到對方指定的場所。站在房門前輕敲門板，發現無人應門，轉動把手發現對方沒將門鎖上，便自行進房。看到一床的衣物和浴室傳來的水聲，櫻井將對方的衣服掛到旁邊衣架上便坐到床上將電視打開。

女性的喘息呻吟立刻從電視裡傳出，櫻井雙手向後撐著身子，慵懶地看著播放中的色情片。等了好一會沒等到浴室裡的人，騰出手解開慢條斯理解開自己的褲頭。伸進褲子裡揉了兩把，發現螢幕上的女性完全無法挑起自己的慾望，反而閉上眼去聆聽浴室裡的聲響。

「這麼等不及嗎？」

青年腰上圍著毛巾出了浴室，看見電視上的畫面挑眉，扭著腰走到櫻井面前擋在對方與電視中間。雙手扶著櫻井的肩膀兩腿膝蓋分別跨在櫻井兩旁，低頭看了一會抽出櫻井的手。

「怎麼，硬不起來嗎？」

青年摸了一把櫻井下體，輕笑出聲，替對方拉下褲拉鍊揉了揉，很快就感受到手中的熱度漸高。

「......明天不是要上班？」

櫻井抬手摸上對方腰部，一手來到挺翹的臀部不輕不重的揉捏，沉聲詢問還在與自己褲子奮戰的人。

「下午才上班啊......不喜歡？」

櫻井心想著享受都來不及了怎會不喜歡，輕聲說著松潤真是貼心的孩子，湊上前與對方接吻。

「喜歡你喜歡的不得了。」

露骨的告白讓懷裡的人紅了耳尖，賭氣的推開櫻井滑下床鋪使勁扯下櫻井的褲子。櫻井也配合著抬腰抬腿讓對方好脫去自己的牛仔褲。看著松本握住自己的分身，俯身舔了舔，本想阻止，對方卻已經張嘴含入前端。

「......潤......你不用這樣......」

舒服的喟嘆，伸手揉揉對方的髮絲，知道松本對於口交並不太能接受，卻正在為自己努力。看著松本色情的用舌尖舔弄前端又深深含入嘴裡，沒多少功夫變硬的徹底。櫻井有些受不了的將松本拉過來深吻，輕易扯掉對方腰上的毛巾，翻身將對方放倒在床上。

「翔さん......」

松本看著櫻井抬起自己的雙腿正用手指戳弄自己穴口感到羞恥的很， 櫻井拿過蜜桃口味的潤滑擠在臀縫，手指按壓戳點直到穴口放鬆，探入兩指緩緩抽插，身下人已經害羞的撇過頭咬著唇企圖吞下呻吟。

松本隱忍的樣子勾起了櫻井的頑劣心，手指惡意的按壓摳弄柔軟的內壁，身下人驚慌的挺腰想逃離，軟肉抽搐緊咬著櫻井的手指。松本掙扎了起來，櫻井鬆了對方一條腿，卻將另一條放到肩上，迫使松本側過身，又趁對方反應過來前壓制住貼著床面的腿。

在松本的瞪視下撕開保險套包裝，慢條斯理套在自己硬挺的陰莖上便沒再動作，只是看著松本，像是在等待對方又像在等松本做好心理準備，畢竟這是兩人的第一次。

「......你快點......」

終於被磨完了耐性，松本原來害怕的心也同樣消逝，漸冷的身子只有對櫻井的渴望。

「就等你這句。」

櫻井笑的瞇起了眼，扶著分身緩緩推入甜美的柔軟中。當大半分身都被納入，櫻井俯下身與松本接吻，深入舔舐，嚙咬對方豐滿的唇瓣，直到連自己都難以順暢的呼吸才依依不捨地離開。舔吻嘴角的印記，空閒的手揉捏上自己冷落的乳頭，搓揉拉扯，聽到松本難受的哽咽呻吟才鬆手。親吻上松本的耳廓，低沉著嗓音呢喃。

「翔さん......翔さん......」

難以明言的滿足和幸福感讓松本的淚水不爭氣的滑落，伸手想抱住對方卻礙於姿勢而無法做到。櫻井眼明手快的握住伸來的小手並十指緊扣，拉到唇邊吻了吻指尖。等松本的呼吸緩和下來，試探性的挺了挺腰，換來松本壓抑的低吟。

後庭已經變的濕軟可口，櫻井張口啃咬被自己扣在肩上的小腿，像是預告似的，隨後便是過於深入頂撞。時快時慢，櫻井掌握著節奏，讓身下人除了性愛別無他想。

等櫻井終於達到高潮時，松本已經累得不知時間。全身痠軟難受，身上的黏膩悶熱更讓松本無法好好休息。櫻井滿足的抱著松本溫存，輕淺啄吻直到懷中人受不了的輕哼才停止騷擾，將人抱進浴室清洗身子。

裡裡外外都被櫻井清理的乾乾淨淨，松本勉強撐著精神直到洗完澡，躺上床時意識已經開始飄忽。

「......翔さん......」

「嗯？」

「......好點了嗎？」

「......潤......謝謝。」


End file.
